Storm Clouds
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: The things that keep you up at night...


It was one of those storms that chose its target and relentlessly unleashed its fury. London was reduced to a stagnant halt as the storm dissuaded much travel, whether by carriage or foot. The inhabitants sought shelter and warmth as bitter winds whipped torrents of rain to the skin with the force of one thousand needles. Dirt roads were turned to muddy terrains and the lack of sun kept an evening appearance upon its inhabitants.

The night was no different. The storm was not letting up and the Phantomhive manor was feeling the effects: the winds rattled the windows and sometimes blew them open, items on the grounds were strewn about and the chill was felt through every minute crack.

Ciel Phantomhive was set in bed, tucked under thick blankets, when a loud crack startled him from his sleep. The young man sat up and looked around quickly in the dark for the source of the disturbance. There was a knock on the door to the master bedroom.

"Come in," Ciel instructed and the door creaked open and a small spot of light fell upon the impeccable form of the young master's butler Sebastian. Still decked out in his dark, formal attire, the demon butler entered the room with a candelabra in hand, its three segments alit with small flames.

"Everything alright, my lord," Sebastian questioned, entering the room, his shadow extending across the floor with his slow footfalls.

"When is this bloody storm going to end? I cannot get one wink of sleep," the young lord growled, running a small hand through his blue-grey hair and scowling at the window that vibrated with yet another strong gust of wind.

"The storm should let up before the dawn," Sebastian informed his young lord matter-of-factly. Another loud thud outside sent a shockwave through Ciel yet elicited no concern to Sebastian. A glance was shot to the butler.

"The London Plane tree outside lost a second limb due to the winds. I'll have Finny take care of that in the morning," the servant told his master. "In the meanwhile, is there anything you require before you return to sleep?"

"No, but I need to take a walk," Ciel stated as he rose. Sebastian was there with a robe and he stuck his arms out and was comforted by the warmth it provided. Sebastian led the way out with the candelabra and Ciel took to a slow pace. The long hall was quiet and dark. The night was quite cold.

A shadow elongated with the candlelight in the corner of the hallway, facing out of the long, rectangular window and Sebastian called out, "Mey-Rin, what are you doing out of bed?" The shadowy figure made a motion from her head, turned and started walking toward the source of weak light.

"Young master, Sebastian, sorry to have startled you, but all the ruckus outside made me worry, so I had to check it out, I did!" sputtered the maid-servant as she bowed to the duo. She was wearing her nightclothes and a modest robe. "Forgive my appearance, must you! I shan't have had a chance to change and wanted to make sure the young master was protected, I did! The enemy used to strike at the most unfortunate hours and-"

Sebastian put up a hand. "Good work Mey-Rin." The maid-servant exhaled and blushed, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"See that we have extra candles on hand and then back to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow," Sebastian commanded mildly.

"Yes sir," Mey-rin responded. "Good night master, Sebastian," Mey-rin stated with a bow and left to the task assigned. Sebastian and Ciel continued to walk the hall.

"Sebastian, make some tea," the young master commanded his servant. He pulled his robe closer, indicating the chill bothered him. "I'll be in the sitting room."

"Yes, my lord, I will procure a fire upon completion of the tea preparations," the demon butler responded with a bow and headed in the opposite direction.

…

Sebastian entered the kitchen to see a few candles lit on the table in the center of the room and the servant, Baldroy reclining in a wooden chair with his boots resting on the very table, smoking a cigarette. Unlike the former encounters, he was dressed in his day attire. When he saw Sebastian enter, he took his boots off of the counter and sat up.

"And why are you out of bed at this hour?" Sebastian questioned the American.

"You make it sound like everyone else is wandering about," he replied, giving the butler a wary look.

"It's beginning to look that way," Sebastian muttered.

"I can't sleep is all," Baldroy responded taking another drag. Sebastian went about preparing tea as Baldroy watched him and continued to smoke. "There was a storm back when I was in America. The enemy decided to use it as a chance to advance us. We were informed about it and were on guard all through the night. The rain that chilled us to the bone was thought to be a curtain for their sneak attack, but you can't hide from those prepared for your arrival…. Then there are those that mistaken thunder for gunfire…. just as they expected…" Baldroy took another drag. "The way this storm is going, you'd think it was a warzone out there…"

"You'll have a strategy should there necessitate one," Sebastian said, his back turned and the final preparations of tea being completed. He placed the contents and cups onto a tray and picked it up off the table. "Ensure none of the windows have become unlatched and head off to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow," he commanded the former soldier.

"Yeah, yeah," Baldroy said, taking a final drag of his cigarette, snuffing it in a tray on the table. He stood up and stretched, watching Sebastian leave the room.

Sebastian took the tray of prepared tea in one hand and the candelabra in the other and headed to the sitting room where his young master designated his destination. As expected, another servant was out of bed at the late hour. The third servant, Finny, was seen standing at another large window, peering out over the grounds at the storm raging. He turned when he saw the glow of the candles and saw the face of Sebastian.

"Hello, Sebastian," Finny greeted as he took a step away from the window and faced the butler. He was wearing his nightclothes and had a robe on, a trend of the night.

"What's wrong Finny? You should be sleeping," Sebastian told the young servant. Sebastian speculated whether the cases of the wandering servants was due to independent reasons or a gathered reactionary response to antecedent events.

"Who could sleep with the loud storm?! I want it to hurry up and move on out already! Makes you feel like you're trapped inside…" Finny returned his gaze to the window and scowled into the night. Sebastian sighed. The night was going to be long.

"Don't worry Finny, the storm will have moved out by dawn and the air will clear. You should rest up because you have a lot of work ahead of you, clearing out the fallen trees and branches."

Finny smiled. Sebastian was very talented and knew a lot so his word was all the assurance needed. "Yes sir," he saluted and took one more look out the window. Then, he turned sharply away from the ominous sight and looked at the butler. "Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight," Sebastian responded. Finny headed back to his and Baldroy's sleeping quarters and Sebastian continued on his way.

'The only way to complete the restlessness of the night would be to bump into Tana—'

"The night air is heavy with restlessness," Sebastian heard a voice a few paces down the hall. Tanka, the former butler of the Phantomhive household, peered out into the hallway. 'Right on cue,' Sebastian thought and turned to the speaker.

"Good evening Mr. Tanaka," Sebastian greeted his predecessor with a slight bow.

"Good evening Sebastian," Mr. Tanaka greeted in return. The elder opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He was donned in his nightclothes and a robe as well. The chill air necessitated the need to layer up. Sebastian made a note to light the fireplace in the young master's bedroom. "Do forgive the intrusion, but I overheard your conversation with the young Finny."

"No apologies are needed. I apologize for haven woken you up at this late hour," the butler apologized with another bow.

"Just as you've found Finny awake at this hour, I, too am not catching any rest tonight. I am just as restless and put my blame on the storm. Some of those trees out there are well over two-hundred years old and are just lost with a moment's wrath. It takes so much to build up and yet so little to tear down…." Tanaka sighed. Did he not realize the heaviness of his words and what they could have been applied to?

"I was going to serve the young master tea. I can make you a cup as well, if you request," Sebastian offered. Tanaka smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but I am going to have to decline," Tanaka refused. "I am going to try and get some rest. If you have any qualms with the storm, I pray they will dissipate with the clearing of the sky," Tanaka advised. Sebastian had a sudden look of surprise but masked it with a small smile.

"Your words are kind, have a good night," Sebastian said as a way of thanks. Everyone else was having a hard time sleeping that night so why would the head butler be any different. Mr. Tanaka gave a small bow of the head and retreated into his sleeping chambers, closing the door softly.

Sebastian continued down the dark hallway with the candelabra and tray with tea service, the sounds of his heels, the only accompanying sound inside the dark mansion. 'Qualms about the storm, hmm….' he pondered.

When Sebastian reached the sitting room, he was met with the glow of a trio of candles and about a dozen more sitting on the table, unlit. Mey-rin had completed her task. Ciel Phantomhive was sitting in his favorite lounge chair, arms crossed and head lolled slightly forward, asleep. Sebastian set the tray down and was about to assist the young master back to his room when his eyes opened.

"I'm awake," Ciel stated, attempting to stifle a small yawn.

Sebastian smirked. "Of course, my Lord. I've made a small pot of Earl Grey," he told his master as he poured the tea into the small teacup and handed it to him. Ciel took a sip and placed it on the low table. Sebastian set out to light the fireplace to give the grand room a bit of heat. Ciel watched his butler, laying his ear against the plush fabric.

Without turning away from the task-at-hand, the raven-haired demon posed the question, "Something troubling you, young master?" The Earl continued to stare.

"Not especially," he said lazily.

"Just looking for a little company?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up. I just wanted some tea is all."

"I could have brought it to your sleeping quarters," the butler quipped, standing up and walking over to the young Lord. Ciel kept his eyes on the butler, but that was the extent of the challenge; his head did not leave the chair. "You'll be fortunate to know you are well protected my Lord."

"It is part of our contract," The young master took another sip of tea before setting the cup back to its resting location and resuming his resting position, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Indeed. As part of our contract, I shall protect the young master to the full extent of my being until the very end," Sebastian agreed, placing a hand over his heart and giving a bow. "Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny are serving their purposes well in ensuring no threat makes its way onto the manor."

"Mey-Rin was saying something along those lines, what I could understand anyway."

"Yes, sir, it appears tonight's inclement weather is bringing up memories for the trio and their instinct to protect the young master have brought them out of bed and on patrol," Sebastian said matter-of-factly. The trend with the encounters solidified the statement. Ciel closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then abruptly opened them.

"So, the others are wandering about as well?"

"Yes, my Lord. Even Mr. Tanaka was awakened tonight with a qualm pertaining to the disturbance this evening."

"Getting up and proceeding with duties is going to be difficult in the morning," said Ciel, closing his eyes once more and opening them when realization set in. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who gave him that small, knowing smile of his.

"Are you implying that upon yourself or the others, sir?" the minute snark was stated.

"Shut up, you know full well who I am talking about."

"Of course, sir. Anyway, should you require their services, the Phantomhive servants will be up to task."

"So, I shouldn't have anything to worry about," stated the young master, closing his eyes. When he did not open them within a few seconds, Sebastian knew he had fallen asleep.

Sebastian sighed. The rest of the tea would go cold as its drinker was fast asleep on the armchair, curled up like a cat. Picking up the young master, the demon butler carried him to his sleeping quarters where tucked him in to avoid further chill and lit the fireplace quietly. The winds outside softened their force to lightly rattle the trees and debris on the ground. A few stars appeared, giving the dark night some candlelight.


End file.
